Ran Fa Li (mission)
Pick up the car from the airport car park. Get the car! It's an ambush, the Da Nang Boys are covering the exits! Take the car back to the garage. Get back in the car! (If the player gets out of the Manana) }} Ran Fa Li is a mission given to protagonist Carl Johnson from Triad leader Wu Zi Mu in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mission Carl visits Woozie after helping him out in the last mission where he is introduced to Ran Fa Li, the leader of the Red Gecko Tong. He also informs him that the Da Nang Boys, a Vietnamese crime family, are preparing to move to the United States, which was most likely the reason for the attack on the Blood Feather Triad. After a disagreement regarding Carl's position in the organization, they agree to allow him to handle the task of retrieving a package left in a car at the airport. Carl is tasked to take it to a lockup in Esplanade North but he has to avoiding pursuing Da Nang Boys. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up the car from the airport car park *Take the car back to the garage Gallery Walkthrough RanFaLi-GTASA-SS1.png|A man is eating ramen with Woozie in Woozie's apartment, while a Triads member stands by him. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl arrives and greets Woozie. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS3.png|Woozie immediately introduces Carl to the man he's eating with - Ran Fa Li. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS4.png|Woozie says that Ran Fa Li is the leader of the Red Gecko Tong. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl tries talking to Ran Fa Li. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS6.png|Ran Fa Li replies with some grunts. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS7.png|Woozie tells Ran Fa Li that he has received an important message from the Triads in Kowloon. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS8.png|Woozie tells Ran Fa Li about the trouble the Triads have been receiving from the Da Nang Boys, who are preparing to move to San Fierro from Vietnam. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS9.png|Woozie theorizes that the recent attack on the Blood Feather Triad was an attempt by the Da Nang to win some territory before they move into the city. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS10.png|Ran Fa Li once again responds only with some grunts. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS11.png|Woozie warns Ran Fa Li that the Triads may find themselves in trouble if they don't stop the Da Nang before they can move into the city. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS12.png|Ran Fa Li responds with grunts again, but this time the Triad standing next to him leans in and listens to his grunts. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS13.png|The translator says that Ran Fa Li needs some hidden package retrieved. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS14.png|The translator says that the package in question was left in a car at the airport's parking lot. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS15.png|The translator says that retrieving the package is important to the things they're currently speaking about. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS16.png|Carl offers to go and collect the package. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS17.png|Ran Fa Li responds with laughter and more grunts. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS18.png|The translator says that Ran Fa Li finds Carl's involvement with the Triads funny. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS19.png|Woozie says that Carl is a personal friend of his and also less likely to be recognized by the Da Nang due to him being an outsider. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS20.png|Ran Fa Li responds with more grunts and goes back to eating ramen. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS21.png|The translator says that Ran Fa Li agreed to let Carl go get the package. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS22.png|Carl sarcastically thanks Ran Fa Li for the opportunity and goes off the get the package. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS23.png|Carl must retrieve the package from the airport parking lot. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS24.png|Carl driving to the airport. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS25.png|Carl entering the airport. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS26.png|Carl driving into the underground parking lot. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS27.png|Carl going to the package's location in the parking lot. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS28.png|Carl comes across a parked Manana, which has the package in it. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS29.png|Carl taking the Manana and the package. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS30.png|Soon after Carl gets into the car, the Da Nang emerge and cover up exits from the parking lot. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS31.png|Carl taking out an exit barricade. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl shooting out with the Da Nang Boys in the underground parking lot. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS34.png|After some time, Carl manages to get out of the parking lot. The Da Nang Boys that he outran at the airport yell at him and say that he won't escape. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS35.png|As Carl drives out of the airport, some gangsters are waiting for him on bikes. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS36.png|Carl killing the Da Nang Boys. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS37.png|Carl driving to the lock-up where he's supposed to leave the car in Esplanade North. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS38.png|Carl arriving at the lock-up and driving the car inside. RanFaLi-GTASA-SS39.png|Mission passed. Post-mission phone call script Catalina: PIG! Carl Johnson: Catalina? Is that you? Trivia *There is a way for the player to steal the unique maroon red Manana. *If the player destroys a car driven by one of the Da Nang Boys, they might steal another car in the street to continue their chase, albeit without shooting at the player. *One of the Sabre drivers can be seen doing the drive-by instead of the passenger. *The target car is completely damage-proof and unmovable until entered, which prevents the player from towing or pushing the car to the garage before being engaged by the Da Nang Boys. *During the mission, the back gates of the airport (by the two helipads) are locked and will not open, even if the player has already obtained a pilot's license. See Also *Walkthrough Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 56 - Ran Fa Li (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 56 - Ran Fa Li (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 56 - Ran Fa Li (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions